Memory with you, father
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Setelah kepergian ibunya, Kris pergi ke Taiwan untuk mencari ayahnya yang telah lama pergi meninggalkan mereka. Jika bukan karena pesan terakhir ibunya, Kris tidak sudi untuk mencari keberadaan Wu Yi Fan. Yi Fan memiliki anak tiri yang tidak pernah suka padanya, bahkan iasudah mendaftarkan dirinya untuk dikirim ke Panti Jompo. Apakah Kris berhasil bertemu dengan Yi Fan?.
"Memory with you, father" chapt.1

Ini FF req tantat dan sebagai ganti utk ff soreram onni yang filenya hilang , dengan cast Kris

Genre: Family  
Cast.  
Kris sebagai ayah dan anak

*mwyf*

Di atas ring tinju, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan tampan, terlihat menghindari beberapa serangan dari lawannya, disaat lawannya lengah, ia pun menyerang balik dan beberapa kali melayangkan tinjunya, hingga ia berhasil mengalahkan lawannya tersebut. Ia tersenyum bahagia karena disaat bertepatan lawannya jatuh tersungkur, bel tanda pertandingan usai pun berbunyi. Terdengar suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan menghiasi suasana ruangan tersebut. Namja itu bahagia karena ia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan tinju kali ini, dimana ia bertekad memberikan hadiah berupa uang kepada ibunya yang berada di rumah sakit.

"Kris, kau keren bisa mengalahkan petinju dari Thailand itu" ucap salah seorang temannya yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya.  
"Ini semua karena aku ingin membantu biaya pengobatan eomma. Aku ingin eomma kembali sehat, dan bisa beraktifitas lagi" sahutnya.

Disaat Kris memakai pakaiannya di ruang ganti, ponselnya berbunyi dari dalam tasnya. Kris segera mengambil ponsel dan menjawab telepon yang sedari tadi pihak rumah sakit terus menghubunginya.

" Ne?"  
" Eomma anda saat ini dalam kondisi kritis, dan beliau selalu menyebut nama anda. Sebaiknya anda segera kemari"

Kris begitu shock mendengarnya, tanpa peduli pada barang-barangnya juga hadiah yang akan diberikan padanya, Kris segera berlari dari ruangan dan menghentikan sebuah Taksi. Beberapa teman Kris yang datang untuk mendukungnya dipertandingan itu, mereka juga ikut menyusul Kris menggunakan Taksi yang lain.

Sepanjang jalan, Kris hanya diam, dan meremas tangannya karena cemas. Ketika Taksi berhenti di depan rumah sakit, Kris bergegas masuk setelah membayar Taksi yang ditumpanginya. Kris yang panik, ia berlari tanpa menghiraukan pengunjung rumah sakit juga perawat yang di tabraknya. Yang ada dipikiran Kris hanyalah ibunya.

Setibanya di depan ruang ICU, Dokter yang menangangi ibunya ke luar dan ia memegang kedua pundak Dokter tersebut, "Bagaimana kondisi eommaku?!, a…aku mendapat kabar, kondisinya memburuk. Katakan padaku Dok, eomma masih bisa disembuhkan, katakan padaku Dok!"  
"Mianhe, saya sudah berusaha, tapi…kondisinya sangat kritis, dan sebaiknya kau masuk untuk menemuinya"

Kris terdiam, dengan langkah lunglai dan menahan air mata, ia pun masuk untuk menemui ibunya.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis di depan eomma" batinnya.  
"A…nak…ku." terdengar suara lemah yang berasal dari ibunya.  
Kris yang memiliki nama lengkap Kris Wu,, ia meraih tangan ibunya dan menggenggamnya erat.  
"Mi…mian…eom…ma…ti…dak…bisa…ber…sa…ma…mu…la…gi…"  
"Tidak! Eomma pasti kuat. Eomma sudah berjanji padaku untuk sembuh" tolaknya.  
"Mi…mian…, jika…eom…ma…tidak…ada…k…kau…ha…rus…me…ne…mui…app…pa…mu, dan…hi…dup…lah…ber…sama…nya…"  
"Tidak!, aku hanya memiliki eomma…aku tidak pernah memiliki appa….aku tidak akan pernah mau menemuinya"  
"Ba…bagai…ma…na…pun, di…dia…ada…lah…ap…pa…mu"  
"Ap…pa…mu…ada…lah…o…rang…yang…ba…ik, eom…ma…yang…ber…sa…lah…pa…da…ap…pa…mu"  
Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, karena ia tidak mau menerima perkataan ibunya.  
"Eom…ma…ha…nya…i…ngin…ka…kau…ber…bak…ti…pa…da…ap…pa…mu, ma…af…kan…lah…ap…pa…mu"  
"Eomma" air mata Kris yang sedari tadi ditahannya, kini tumpah tanpa bisa ia membendungnya lagi.  
"K…kau…ada…lah…a…nak…yang…ba…ik"  
"Eom…ma…sa…yang…"  
Perkataan ibunya terputus setelah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kris mengguncang-guncang tubuh ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Diruangan ini, suara Kris pecah karena menangisi kepergian ibunya.

*mwyf"

2 hari kemudian.

Setelah jenazah ibunya di kremasi, Kris membawa guci kecil berisi abu ibunya, dan ia pergi ke Taiwan untuk menemui ayahnya, sebagaimana ia menjalankan pesan terakhir ibunya. Ia berkeliling dari pagi hingga menjelang sore, hanya untuk mencari alamat dimana ayahnya berada.

Seorang laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 35 dan berjualan jajanan ditepi jalan, ia memberitahukan dimana ayahnya Kris berada.

"Apakah shushu tahu alamat ini?" tanya Kris  
"Ini alamat sekitar tempat saya tinggal"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Iya, memangnya kau mencari siapa disana?"  
"Saya ingin mencari baba saya, tapi sudah 17 tahun saya tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, saya sudah lupa bagaimana wajahnya"  
"Apa kau punya fotonya? ,atau kau masih ingat namanya?"  
"Saya sudah tidak memiliki fotonya lagi, tapi saya ingat namanya. Nama baba saya Wu Yi Fan"  
"Oh…saya sangat mengenalnya. Beliau adalah orang yang baik. Sebentar, saya tutup dulu kedainya, setelah itu saya akan mengantarmu untuk menemuinya"  
"Iya"

Kris menunggu dengan sabar sambil berdiri di depan kedai tersebut. Setelah paman itu selesai menutup kedainya, ia pun mengajak Kris untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"O iya, kenapa kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Shushu Yi Fan?"  
"Mm…tidak apa-apa, bisakah saya tidak menceritakannya?" pinta Kris  
"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa" sahutnya  
"Apakah babaku benar orang yang baik?"  
"Iya, beliau sangat baik dan ramah pada siapapun, tapi sayang…istrinya sangat sombong begitu juga dengan anaknya. Setelah istrinya meninggal, anaknya justru berniat untuk menitipkan Shushu Yi Fan ke Panti Jompo"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Ya…mungkin saja karena keuangan, lagipula anaknya…mm…bukan anak kandung sih, tapi anak tiri Shushu Yi Fan menikah dengan orang kaya, dan mereka tidak ingin memeliharanya lagi, jadi mungkin karena alasan itu, mereka ingin menitipkannya ke Panti Jompo"  
"Sepertinya itu adalah balasan, karena baba meninggalkan kami" sahutnya pelan.  
" Balasan?"  
"Ah…bukan apa-apa. O iya, apa masih lama sampainya?"  
"Tidak, itu rumahnya" tunjuknya pada salah satu rumah yang tampak sederhana, dengan catnya yang sudah terlihat pudar, dan pagar rumah yang penuh dengan coretan.

Kris berdiri di depan rumah ayahnya, ia meremas pada tali tas ranselnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, karena ia sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu ayahnya. Setelah paman yang mengantarnya ke rumah itu, seseorang pun ke luar dan membukakan pintunya.

"Oh…Shushu, ada apa kemari?!" ketus seorang perempuan berambut panjang padanya. Perempuan bernama Jessica Tan itu menatap sinis pada Kris.  
"Begini Jessica, laki-laki ini mencari babamu. Sepertinya dia anak dari babamu"  
"Ah…kebetulan sekali!, setidaknya ada yang akan mengurusnya di rumah, sebelum baba dikirim ke Panti Jompo"  
"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"  
"Aku ingin pergi liburan bersama suamiku!"  
"Jessica, kenapa kau justru ingin pergi?!, padahal saudaramu datang jauh-jauh, seharusnya kau menyambutnya dengan baik"  
"Shushu hanyalah tetangga, bukan keluargaku!, apapun yang aku lakukan, bukan urusan Shushu!"  
"Saya tidak apa-apa Shushu" ucap Kris padanya.  
"Dia memang seperti itu. Jangan ambil hati ucapannya ya?"  
"Iya" sahut Kris.  
"Masuklah!" ucap Jessica ketus padanya.

Setelah paman itu pergi meninggalkan Kris, dirinya pun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Kris memperhatikan tiap sudut rumah yang terdapat jaring laba-laba, dan terlihat seperti rumah yang tidak terurus. Bahkan di bagian teras, terdapat dedaunan yang berserakan.

"Hei!, kenapa kau diam saja disitu!, ayo masuk!"  
"Iya" sahut Kris, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu ia berdiri disisi kiri sofa, karena sofa tersebut terdapat beberapa tas juga barang-barang lainnya di dalam kardus. Sorot matanya menerawang memandang sekeliling ruangan tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama, Jessica ke luar dari sebuah kamar dan ia mendorong kursi roda, dimana dikursi roda itu ayah Kris duduk, dan tangan kanannya terlihat kaku, juga bibirnya yang miring ke kanan. Kris yang sudah begitu lama bertemu dengan sang ayah, ia terdiam terpaku menatap Yi Fan yang rambutnya memutih, terdapat garis-garis kerutan diwajahnya. Entah apakah rasa rindu mendalam kini yang bergelut dibatinnya, atau air mata yang mengalir dipipinya adalah air mata kasihan, tetapi yang Kris rasakan saat ini, ia begitu miris melihat kondisi ayah kandung yang telah lama meninggalkannya.

"Pria tua!, itu anakmu datang jauh-jauh untuk bertemu denganmu!" bentak Jessica pada ayah tirinya.  
"Kenapa kau memanggil baba, dengan sebutan pria tua?" tanya Kris.  
"Itu bukan urusanmu!, kau hanyalah orang baru di rumah ini, dan sekarang adalah tugasmu untuk menjaganya selama aku pergi, kau jangan khawatir, aku akan membayarmu setelah aku pulang berlibur, dan jika kau juga keberatan untuk menjaganya, setelah aku pulang, aku akan mengirimnya ke Panti Jompo!"

Kris hanya diam , ia berpikir mungkin ayahnya melakukan kesalahan besar pada Jessica, hingga Jessica berbuat kasar seperti itu pada ayahnya. Kris kembali memandang ayahnya yang duduk di kursi roda, dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Jessica sayang" terdengar suara laki-laki yang merupakan suami Jessica.  
"Kau sudah datang sayang, kita jadi pergi sekarang?" tanya Jessica  
"Siapa dia?" tanyanya  
"Oh, dia adalah anak kandung baba, dia datang jauh-jauh untuk bertemu baba, sangat kebetulan, disaat kita akan pergi berlibur, ada orang yang akan menjaga pria tua itu"  
"Jadi dia anaknya?"  
"Mm…" angguk Jessica  
"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang kita bisa pergi dengan tenang" sahutnya  
"Iya"

Kris hanya diam ketika mereka pergi meninggalkannya bersama Yi Fan. Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yi Fan, saat ia berdiri tepat di depan Yi Fan, Kris mengeluarkan guci dari dalam tasnya, kemudian ia jongkok dan memperlihatkan guci itu padanya.

"Ini…adalah guci berisi abu eomma…eomma pernah berpesan padaku, jika eomma tiada, maka aku harus memberikan abu ini padamu"  
"Tapi…sepertinya kau tidak bisa untuk menaburkan abunya ke laut. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak sudi jika harus kau yang menaburkan abu eomma ke laut"  
"Aku berpikir, kau tidak pantas menjadi suami yang selalu dicintai eomma, dan menjadi appaku. Bagiku…setelah kau pergi meninggalkan kami 17 tahun yang lalu, kau bukan lagi bagian di keluargaku"  
"Bagiku kau sudah mati!"  
"Tetapi…kenapa melihatmu seperti ini, aku….entahlah…apakah aku hanya kasihan padamu, atau tidak"  
"Mungkin Tuhan sedang menegurmu, agar kau sadar atas apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini padaku juga eomma"  
Yi Fan meneteskan air mata saat mendengar setiap perkataan Kris padanya. Tangan kirinya berusaha meraih wajah Kris, lalu merabanya.  
"Mi…an…he…" ucapnya menyesal.  
Kris diam dan menatap Yi Fan yang berlinangan air mata.  
"Ap…pa…ber…sa…lah…pa…da…mu"  
"Sudah terlambat appa, eomma sudah tiada. Kata maaf darimu untukku juga untuk eomma tidak akan berguna lagi"

Yi Fan dapat melihat bahwa Kris begitu kecewa dan membencinya. Tetapi Kris tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya harus pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Eomma pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau orang yang baik, tapi bagiku kau bukan orang yang baik"  
"Seorang appa yang baik tidak akan mungkin pergi meninggalkan istri dan anaknya begitu saja. Kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana kehidupan kami tanpamu?!, kau tidak pernah tahu, eomma bekerja susah payah untuk membayar biaya sekolahku juga untuk membayar uang sewa!, kau tidak pernah tahu, eomma berhutang pada rentenir agar bisa membayar tunggakan rumah. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?, kau tidak pernah mau tahu bagaimana keadaan kami!" air mata Kris akhirnya jatuh begitu saja saat ia meluapkan kekesalannya pada Yi Fan.

"Mi…an…he…, mi…an..he" sesalnya.  
"Huh! Maaf?!, mungkin eomma bisa memaafkanmu, tapi aku tidak!"  
"Tapi kau jangan khawatir, meski aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu!, tetapi aku kemari karena permintaan eomma, agar aku menemuimu. Seharusnya setelah memberikan guci ini, aku kembali ke Seoul, tetapi…melihatmu diperlakukan kasar oleh anak tirimu, aku jadi kasihan padamu. Setidaknya, meski hanya sebentar aku menjagamu, aku tidak sepertimu yang tidak peduli padaku juga eomma. Kau adalah kau, aku adalah aku!, meski darahmu mengalir di dalam tubuhku, tapi aku tidak ingin sepertimu!"

Tbc


End file.
